wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ал'акир
:Сначала ты видишь только воронку урагана, вокруг которой пляшут проблески молний. Потом приходит понимание, что это не просто стремительно надвигающийся вихрь. Приглядевшись внимательно, ты замечаешь в крутящемся столбе силуэт крылатого змея, чьи глаза смотрят на тебя через сполохи электричества. Ал'Акир Повелитель Ветра - владыка небес, воздушного пространства, ветров и бурь. Он известен как один из командиров войск элементалей, противостоявших титанам, когда те пришли в Азерот, чтобы благоустроить мир. Описание Война с Титанами В далеком прошлом по всему Азероту бушевал хаос - войска элементалей, над которыми правили Старые Боги. Во главе каждой из армий стихий стоял один из четырех Лордов-Элементалей. Ал'Акир, обладавший властью над ветрами, вел в битву элементалей воздуха, а Рагнарос, Теразан и Нептулон управляли силами огня, земли и воды. Хотя силы элементалей выше возможностей обычных смертных, даже с магией Старых Богов они не смогли долго противостоять титанам, которые пришли в Азерот, намереваясь обустроить эту планету, как тысячи других миров. Один за другим войска элементалей и их повелители пали перед силами титанов. Пантеон разрушил цитадели Старых Богов и заключил их самих в темницы глубоко под поверхностью земли. Без поддержки богов элементали были изгнаны в Обитель стихий, где их ждала незавидная судьба - вечная битва друг против друга. Раскол Immediately prior to The Shattering, the Elemental Lords discovered a way to break through their prison and send their armies into major cities throughout Azeroth''World of Warcraft: The Magazine Volume I Issue IV'', 29. Al'Akir ordered his lieutentant and herald, Prince Sarsarun, to collaborate with the Twilight Hammer in their invasions of Stormwind City and Thunder Bluff as part of the Elemental Unrest world event. These city assaults were then rebuffed by their defenders as Varian Wrynn and Cairne Bloodhoof led the charge against Sarsarun's hideout in the Ahn'Qiraj TerraceQuest:This Blows. This was the first major loss for Al'Akir since Prince Thunderaan's defeat at mortal hands years ago and revealed the Windlord's new allegiance with Deathwing. Cataclysm Ал'Акир - один из двух Лордов-Элементалей, поддержавших Смертокрыла в стремлении уничтожить АзеротСлуги Ал'акира (вторым стал Рагнарос, атаковавший Хиджал). После Раскола войска элементалей воздуха начали вторжение в Ульдум, древний город титанов, надеясь подчинить местный народ Рамкахен и добыть артефакты, укрытые в подземельях комплекса. Ал'Акир направляет cвоих прислужников с Трона Четырех Ветров, где повелителя воздуха охраняют три брата-джинна из Конклава Ветра. :"После каждого шторма... приходит спокойствие..." В RPG .]] Al'Akir is absolute ruler over the skies, air and storms.Shadows & Light, 101 He is the weakest of the four Elemental Lords of the Old Gods. His domain is the sky over the Elemental Plane, which touches all of the other elements. Consequently, it "...interacts with them more than any other, and yet he is the most capricious and aloof of all the Lords. He is as likely to stir up trouble one day as he is to casually ignore incursions the next." His mood can quickly change, much like the weather.Shadows & Light, 100 He is revered by all air elementals and creatures that fly. It is said that he is aware of all air spells that are cast anywhere throughout the multiverse - although this might be true, he rarely becomes personally involved in their resolution unless they affect him directly. Al'Akir uses his great speed to his advantage in battle. He strikes first at those foes who fly and thus present the greatest challenge to his mastery of the air. Climbing into the sky to attack him can be a dangerous proposition. Once all flying foes have been dealt with, he generally employs his whirlwind ability to sweep up creatures on the ground, holding them as long as possible before dropping them in whatever manner deals the most punishment to those who would challenge his might. Although he is the weakest of the Elemental Lords, the others are hard pressed to attack him on his own turf. He rarely attacks them directly, choosing instead to wreak whatever havoc he can before retreating in the face of determined opposition. Al'Akir has the power to transform himself into a tireless and raging thunderstorm when outdoors. This transformation completes within a relatively short time, "during which he swiftly shifts into a massive, roiling black" 250-foot by 250-foot by 1,000-foot "cloud bank with lightning dancing within." It can last up to one full hour, while also standing a few hundred feet off the ground. While within this form, he has greater power to manipulate the air, such as being able to loose multiple and powerful lightning bolts, each at a different target within approximately 500 feet in any direction he wishes. He also has the ability to slam creatures beneath him or within one hundred feet of the thunderstorm. Furthermore, he can create a single whirlwind underneath his cloud shape that must remain directly below his cloud body. If any other air elementals are in the vicinity, they also can form whirlwinds (at their own power level) that can last for as long as the thunderstorm. There are limits to these abilities; Al'Akir cannot use them with conjunction of the whirlwind, or with other whirlwinds caused by the wind elementals under his command.Shadows & Light, 101-102 Al'Akir can transform himself into a whirlwind every 10 minutes, and remain in this form for a fairly long duration. Gargantuan or smaller creatures may be injured when caught in the whirlwind, and/or lifted into the air. A creature that can fly has a higher chance than others to escape the whirlwind. It too, will very likely be injured. He can eject any creatures whenever he wishes, depositing them wherever the whirlwind happens to be. He prefers doing this over the sides of cliffs, or from very high altitudes. If the base touches the ground, it creates a swirling cloud of debris, known to most as a tornado. This cloud is centered on the elemental, and it will obscure all vision. It is difficult to cast a spell from near or within the tornado. Тривия * Шлем Регалии танцующего с ветром из Тир 11 комплекта для Разбойников, похож на шлем Ал'Акира. * "Al Akhir الأخير", или латинизированный "Al Akir", буквально означает "последний" на арабском языке. Его имя может ссылаться на статус Ал'Акира как самого слабого из четырех лордов элементалей, хотя об этом можно поспорить. * Один из европейских миров в ''World of Warcraft назван в честь Ал'Акира. * В журнале подземелий Ал'Акир "потерял" правую руку, в которой он держит свой меч. Видео full|left|335 px Догадки Принц Громораан, Принц Воздуха, возможно является сыном Ал'Акира. Также, Принц Сарсарун может являться вторым сыном Ал'Акира и родным братом Принцу Громораану. Заметки Категория:Элементаль воздуха Категория:Лорды Элементов Категория:Тьма и Свет es:Al'Akir fr:Al'Akir